Xander the final Frontier
by Magnus1111
Summary: Xander dressess as a star fleet Admiral and now he is the Avatar of the federation 2489 Long after the events of Star Trek Online. But there is a reason for this beyond the spell the Goa'uld are a theat to this Galaxy but they are no where near the only or the last watch as Xander creates a new Federation and travels thoughout the universe and beyond.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Xander Never thought he would be in this position. He never thought he would be the literal Avatar Of an entire Fictional Civilization. He looked to see if the Physics worked and while his world had a different tech base Star Trek Science would work although some modifications would be needed based on resources and Laws and technology on this version of earth.

The first thing he did is set up an account under a false name, create an identity for the name and place his $150 in the account. He then created an invested program just like businesses do and tied it to the account within a week he had $5,000,000. Within 2 Weeks he had $15,000,000,000, within 3 weeks he had $60,000,000,000. He then paid too have a massive building 10 miles from the edge of the Hellmouth filled in with Lights designed to kill Vampires and made it virtually impenetrable. He made sure it would be built as fast as possible (Read Bribe). Last but not least he bought a sports car.

It's been 2 months since he started and the only thing that happened was an old friend of Buffy tried too sell her out for immortality.

Xander had not only filled the building with the latest equipment but had upgraded It too 21st century or at least the equivalent although some technology that was on the market was no were near 21st century standards so he had too go the extra mile. There was also some technology that the Federation had never thought of.

Over the year Xander started expanding in order too get more resources both in and out of the country, he also got his tech up too late 24th century standards, he also redeveloped tech that normally only got used by section 31 and had also developed new technology based on his worlds tech.

He also hung out with his friends and helped with the slaying.

The next stage was too get up too late 25th century tech and incorporate all the reverse engineered alien tech from the wars. This took yet another year too do if you include Section 31 and Native world tech. At that point it was there graduating year after which he would be inviting Willow to be the first student at star-fleet academy which he put on an Island off the coast which was under cloak and could only be accessed by transporter. He was going too invite 200,000 students from all over the world but only the best. He was also going too build a land base ship yard for his star ships although they would be different from traditional Federation star ships because they would based on Klingon, Romulan, Naboo and earth Ship/Jets.


	2. Chapter 2

It was finally time, time too tell Willow about the secret that he had been keeping from her for 2 years Ironicly he was also going to tell Cordelia. God he could just see Cordelia's face when he told her that he was a multi-billionaire with a net value so large that the Government's of the world would kill him for it if they actually knew how much he was worth.

The Bronze:

"Hey Willow."

"Ya Xander."

"I got Something I want too show you."

"What is it?"

"You won't believe it unless tou see it for yourself."

At Xanders car:

"Who's car is this?"

"Who's do you think?"

"No way, you couldn't afford this."

"I can now."

"My god did you rob a bank? Did you steal it? Oh my god you did didn't you, you've got too-"

"Easy Willow, Breath, Breath, 1 No I didn't rob a bank, 2 No I didn't steal it. This is part of what I want too show you the rest is 10 miles North of here. Now get in."

Xander HQ. a few minutes latter:

"Oh my god what is this place?"

"This is Xander HQ, my main base of operations, It has the latest in 25th century technology."

Willow's eye's widened "OH MY GOD your still Admiral Harris!"

"Yes and No, after the night was over I became the Avatar of the Federation thus I have all the Knowledge and skills of the Federation, Not only that but my knowledge and skills are constantly being updated, for example it started out at 2489 but now it's 2492, in other words I am conected too the Federation of that timeline."

"What have you been doing with all of that?"

Xander then explained what he had been doing and told her his plan regarding her and Starfleet and the ships he was building in Africa.

"My God your planing too recreate the Federation."

"Or this world's equivalent at least."

"And you want me to join Starfleet?"

"Yes."

"Where do I sign up?" She asked faintly.


	3. Chapter 3

After telling Willow about what he was hiding from her he decided too pick up Cordelia.

"Hey Cordy get in."

"Where'd you get the car Dweeb?"

"You'll find out when I show you a building 10 miles north of here."

"You better not be wasting my time Dweeb."

A few minutes latter:

"What the hell is this place dweeb? Do you work here?"

"I don't just work here Cor. I own the whole building."

"WHAT?!"

"That's right Cor by the time you started dating me I was allready a muti-billionaire." he said with a vendictive smirk.

"And you never told me! This is So unfair my family was rich and now I'm in the Poor House, you were practically a hobo and now your richer then my family was."

"What can I say Cor your family cheated on taxes and I took advantage of the same stock market programs businesses use. Now I I have more money then Bill Gates and a net worth so large that the Government's of the world would kill me if they knew how much I was actually worth."

"How much are you worth Xander."

"Let me put it too you this way I could Bail every country out of debt, buy every single contery on the planet, build a castle the size of a city in every country on the planet and still have enough money too live like a king."

"Marry me." She said completely serious.

"How about... No."

"Why not."

"Because the only reason you want me is for the money besides I plan on offering a scholarship too Starfleet Acadamy as a diplomate."

Cordelia's eyes widened "Oh my god your still Admiral Harris, that's why you have all this futuristic stuff, you plan too rebuild the Federation!"

"Yes and No Cor, I'm Xander and yet I'm also the Avatar of the Federation."

"And your offering me a job."

"Well you need too attend Starfleet Academy first but yes I'm bacically offering you a job, a job that pays extremely well."

"How much we talking."

"$15,000,000 a year."

"Sign me up."

Over the summer Xander Proceded too recrut people from all over the world too attend Starfleet Academy in the End he met his qwota, at this very moment 200,000 students were Learning everything they could want and more under Time dilation field Xander had allready built 500 ships of various types all equipped with the latest weapons highly modified Abrasive armor the latest energy shields, Modified Warp engines, Modified Quantum Slipsteem engines, and Modified TransWarp engines. As well as everything else the ship might need.

When Buffy started Collage she was a bit disapointed that Willow wouldn't be attending but soon found herself with other problems, meanwhile The people attending Starfleet had become fully trained some of them had taken the Federation equivalent of University classes. Now the real projects can begin taraforming Mars, setting up a Mining station on the Moon, both the moons/asteroids of Mars, the Asteroid and Planetoids of the Asteroid belt, Metis, Adrastea, Amalthea, Thebe, Io, Ganymede, The Himalia group, The Carme group The Ananke group, The Pasiphae group. Taraforming of Europa. Taraforming of Callisto. He wasn't sure what he was going to do with Themisto, Carpo, S/2003 J 12, S/2011 J 1 S/2003 J 2. Last but not least he was going too explore Alpha Centauri which only had one Planet a lot of astoroids and some Planetoids The Planet suports life but no inteegent life, it was very likely that he would colanize it.

3 months latter:

Xander had recently discovered something in Colorado. Turns out that the United States Government had found a piece of alien technology and had started using it too explore the Galaxy only too come face to face with a Hostile Race and now one of there men was possessed by one of them and they were planing too betray a Jaffa Named Teal'c. It was at this point that he decided too intervene.

A doctor ran tords the General and yelled "General Charles Kawalsky is Missing from the infermory."

The General went too the intercom and said "Attention all personel I'm putting the entire base on lock down nobody gets in or out, anybody who see's Major Kawalsky is too capture him Dead or Alive."

Hologram Xander chose that moment too apear in front of him. Xander was dressed in what looked like a Federation virson of a Roman Military Outfit from Xena: A Warrior Princess Fused with a Klingon Military Uniform and a Romulan Military Uniform complete with Federation com badge and Red Cape "Greetings I am Supeme Admiral Harris of the United Federation of Planet's cerently speaking too you via Hologram, I am cerently in a ship Obiting your planet under cloak and thus shooting the Hologram is pointless. I have used my ships transporters too beem Charles Kawalsky up too my ship while also removing the Goa'uld parasite from his body he is currently being examined by our ships Doctor." He said with mischief in his eye.

General Hamond Groaned, it was going too be a long day.

A few minutes latter in the Briefing room:

"So let me get this staight you are a United States citisen that though a great deal of efort on your part went from a Broke borderline hobo too the founder and Milatary leader of a masive Organization with technology based off of Star trek. You have ships with energy shields, Warp engines, and big fricken space guns, your taraforming and/or colonizing planets and moons, mining the crap out of anything and every thing setting up space Stations, research stations, battle stations, sending entire fleets too explore space, and Basicly rebuilding the Federation in the real world. Did I miss anything?" Jack said in a somewhat livid tone.

"I don't think my superiors will like the fact that a civien has an entire army with advanced technology that might be better then Goa'uld technology." said Colonel Kennedy.

"If it makes you feel better I am willing too allow members of the U.S. Air Force, Navy, and Mariens attend Starfleet Academy after which they will be given positions within my Organization there by allowing you acsess too the knowledge, technology, and ships that I have, I'll even allow them too have the same ranks they had before under 2 coditions 1 Teal'c continues too work with SG-1, there will be no experaments, he will be treated just like anyone else who lives in the U.S. weather he's human or not, 2 My technology is for defending this world not fighting and/or conquering other nations, the regular military gets nothing also I have the final say when it comes too all Starfleet decisions and while I will work with the U.S. in order too defeat this threat I will only obey a command if the Government's of the world agree and even then all colony worlds have just as much say as this world."

"Actually that does make me feel better and while I can't speak for the president I do think those terms are acceptable." said General Hammond

"Then I awate the President's dicision." Holo-Xander said before disappearing.


End file.
